


Síndrome del Hijo Único

by PerlaNegra



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Crack, Español | Spanish, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Romance, Spoilers, X-Men: First Class (2011)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-01
Updated: 2011-07-01
Packaged: 2017-10-20 23:51:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/218452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerlaNegra/pseuds/PerlaNegra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uno, orgulloso y egoísta. El otro, provocador e insolente. ¿Cuál de los dos era el peor?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Síndrome del Hijo Único

**Author's Note:**

  * For [krispysly](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=krispysly).



—¿Ella es tu novia? ¿Prometida, esposa o algo así?—le había preguntado un empapado Erik a un no menos mojado Charles después de que de la Guardia Costera estadounidense al fin se hubiese dignado a sacarlos de las oscuras aguas del océano Atlántico; cuestionamiento lógico después de que Erik observara a aquella mujer de cabello rojizo arrojarse sobre Charles en cuanto ambos mutantes tocaron la cubierta del barco.

Tanta solicitud de parte de la mujer irritó a Erik de un modo que no podía explicar. Lo atribuyó al shock del momento, a la impresión que le había causado enterarse de que ese hombre que lo había salvado de ahogarse, era también un mutante. Que no estaba solo. Que aquel americano llamado Xavier estaba de su lado, no sólo en la cacería de Shaw, sino que (y muchísimo más importante) ambos pertenecían a una raza aparte.

Eran hermanos.

Por eso, concluyó Erik, fue que experimentó aquella pequeña (pequeñísima) sensación punzante al notar que el único amigo que había hecho en su vida parecía tener de pareja a una humana común y corriente. Porque tenía que ser su pareja. Porque, ¿de qué otro modo se explicaría que la chica se hubiese abalanzado a abrazar a Charles y a gritarle lo angustiada que había estado y que si Charles se hubiese ahogado hubiese sido toda su culpa bla-bla-bla?

Afortunadamente para todos, el momento incómodo pasó en cuanto los de la Guardia Costera consiguieron meter a Erik y a Charles a un camarote desocupado y les prestaron un par de sus uniformes para que se cambiaran de ropa; la chica tuvo entonces que quedarse afuera con todos los demás. Y fue entonces, mientras Charles se quitaba sus prendas empapadas y Erik se sacaba su traje de buzo, ambos observándose de reojo sin decir palabra, cuando Erik se atrevió a realizar la pregunta anterior.

—¿Moira? —respondió Charles y luego soltó una curiosa risita mientras embutía sus delgadas piernas en un pantalón de feo color pardo—. No, no es mi novia, ni mi prometida y mucho menos mi esposa. —Charles tuvo el descaro de volver a reír antes de continuar explicando—. Es una agente de la CIA muy capaz y de mente muy abierta que está dispuesta a hacer de lado cualquier prejuicio o temor con tal de atrapar a Shaw y descubrir qué es lo que se trae entre manos.

Erik miró a Charles caminar hacia el único espejo del pequeño camarote y peinarse sus largos mechones con los dedos mientras se observaba con gesto serio. Fue todo un impacto para Erik darse cuenta de que hacía unos minutos, allá abajo, en el agua, él había conocido la fuerza de los brazos de Charles alrededor de su torso y su voz hablándole dentro de su propia cabeza aún antes de verle el rostro o el cuerpo.

Era una sensación bastante novedosa; como cuando te carteas o hablas por teléfono con alguien antes de conocerlo en persona y, aun así, saber que cuando llegue el momento va a gustarte por completo sin importar su físico en lo más mínimo. Y en ese instante, contemplándolo de espaldas a él mientras el telépata hacía esfuerzos por arreglarse el cabello, Erik tuvo el extraño presentimiento de que, ahora que lo había conocido, le iba a costar alejarse de aquel hombre tan peculiar.

Charles se giró hacia él y le regaló una enorme sonrisa que se encargó de derribar cualquier muro que todavía quedara en pie alrededor del alma de Erik. Fue en ese momento que éste supo con toda seguridad de que las cosas jamás volverían a ser igual. El "soy yo solo contra el mundo" acababa de finalizar.

—No que descarte que suceda algo entre nosotros en un futuro, pero por ahora me interesa dejar las cosas en un plano completamente profesional —continuó hablando Charles y Erik tuvo que obligarse a recordar que estaban conversando acerca de la agente de la CIA. Frunció el ceño, sintiéndose molesto y sin saber la causa precisa—. Además, Moira y yo nos conocemos apenas hace un par de días. Muy poco tiempo para saber si se trata de algo especial, ¿no crees, Erik? —preguntó Charles en un susurro, mirando fijamente a Erik como si sopesara la reacción de éste a sus palabras.

Erik sólo se encogió de hombros y la sonrisa de Charles se ensanchó. Pero antes de que Erik tuviera tiempo de preguntarle qué demonios le parecía tan gracioso, Charles caminó a toda prisa hacia la pequeña puerta de metal del camarote.

—¿Te veo arriba? Me gustaría presentarte con los agentes de la CIA y hablar con ellos acerca de lo que podemos hacer ahora para atrapar a Shaw.

Erik asintió sin decir palabra. Entonces, Charles salió, cerrando la puerta tras él y dejando al otro sumergido en medio de un silencio roto solamente por el lejano sonido del agua turbulenta que rodeaba al barco y los ahogados sonidos del motor. Erik terminó de vestirse sin poder dejar de pensar que él apenas tenía treinta minutos de conocer a Charles Xavier y ya sabía que lo que había entre ellos se trataba de una relación que le cambiaría la vida.

A palabras del mismo Charles, "muy poco tiempo para saber si se trata de algo especial, ¿no crees, Erik?"

_No, Charles. Definitivamente, no._

* * *

Conforme pasaban los días y la convivencia con Charles llegaba a un punto que cualquiera consideraría normal, Erik era cada vez más consciente de que su relación con el profesor podía ser clasificada de millones de maneras diferentes, pero que "normal" jamás sería una de ellas. No cuando el otro mutante podía enterarse de cualquier cosa que Erik estuviese pensando y mucho menos cuando Erik, casi desde el principio mismo de su amistad, experimentaba por culpa de Charles los sentimientos más extraños, vergonzosos e incómodos. Nada que pudiera decirse en voz alta y mucho menos que pudiese ser leído por un telépata metomentodo como lo era su amigo.

Erik se había enterado de que Charles sólo podía leer la mente de los demás cuando se colocaba dos dedos en la sien, así que se cuidó (mucho, mucho) de no divagar en absoluto acerca de lo que el telépata le hacía sentir en cuanto miraba que Charles se llevaba la mano hacia la cabeza. Y por lo mismo, Erik no comprendía por qué a veces lo dominaba el funesto presentimiento de que, a pesar de todas sus precauciones, Charles ya conocía su terrible secreto y que incluso lo había descubierto antes de que el mismo Erik hubiese sospechado que albergaba semejantes pensamientos.

Después de su intenso primer encuentro donde _injustamente_ Charles había averiguado todo (TODO) sobre Erik y donde éste, al contrario, sólo se había enterado de su nombre y de que también era un "diferente" como él, Erik había aceptado la oferta de Charles de enfrascarse los dos juntos en una cruzada para encontrar y reclutar a otros mutantes. Y si Erik lo había hecho no era porque Charles le agradara… tanto. Lo hacía sólo porque era la manera más segura y eficiente de llegar hasta Shaw y, ahora sí, terminar con él de una buena vez.

Aquella noche en la que Charles lo había pillado robándose el archivo de Shaw, a Erik le había parecido que formar una sociedad con él era una buena idea. Antes. En el momento actual y de manera bastante inhabitual, sucedía que Erik ya no se encontraba muy seguro ni de eso ni de nada más, sobre todo porque Charles tenía una muy peculiar manera de comportarse con todos los demás que provocaba que Erik quisiera meterles los tenedores de la cocina por las partes más indignas de su anatomía.

* * *

Algunos días después de que Charles usara a Cerebro por primera vez y que, gracias a eso, consiguieran la primera lista de coordenadas de ubicación de otros mutantes perdidos por toda Norteamérica, estaban todos tan exultantes con el resultado obtenido que decidieron tomarse la noche libre y salir a beberse una cerveza a un bar en anticipación al largo viaje que les esperaba a Erik y a Charles.

Hank se había resistido durante un rato, negándose a acompañarlos, pero finalmente Charles consiguió convencerlo so pena de obligarlo telepáticamente si no accedía a ir por su propio pie. O pata mutante, como él quisiera llamar a esas dos cosas enormes que escondía dentro de sus zapatos.

Y fue esa noche cuando, por primera vez, Erik se dio cuenta de que Charles no sólo era un mujeriego descarado y provocador, si no que, aparentemente, también bateaba para el equipo contrario. Pero la interesante noticia, en vez de divertirlo, lo único que hizo fue traer intranquilidad a su alma, llenándolo al mismo tiempo de expectativas y de temor. De la esperanza de que, ahora sí, podía darle nombre y forma a ese sentimiento que desde hacía días se venía forjando en su ánimo; y del miedo que le provocaba ver a Charles coquetear con todo el mundo a su alrededor menos con él.

La cerveza, por cierto, parecía incrementar el ya de por sí desmesurado poder de flirteo que poseía el presumido Xavier. Bastaron nada más que un par para que de pronto el insufrible profesor estuviese prácticamente encima del pequeño e inocente Hank, quien no tuvo más remedio que soportar, resignado, los acosos descarados de Charles.

Aunque tal vez Erik exageraba un poco al clasificar el ánimo de Hank como de resignación. En realidad y siendo francos, se le veía bastante animado. Tal vez esa cerveza que se había bebido realmente lo había desinhibido porque incluso parecía estarlo disfrutando.

—¿Ka-fff…? ¿Kafka? ¿Un mutante? —tartamudeó el chico, el tarro de cerveza olvidado en la mesa e inclinando animosamente su cuerpo hacia Charles—. ¡Es lo más absurdo que he oído! ¡Y mire, profesor Xavier, que después de haber sido testigo de las excusas que se inventaba mi madre para que nadie me mirara sin los zapatos puestos, ya es mucho decir!

—Llámame Charles, Hank —respondió Charles arrastrando las palabras y acercándose más al muchacho, hablando tan bajo que Erik apenas alcanzaba a escuchar—. Que me digas profesor me hace sentir muy, muuuuy viejo. Y no lo soy tanto, ¿o sí? —finalizó enarcando una ceja.

Hank se ruborizó y negó con la cabeza. Desde el otro lado de la mesa, Erik soltó un resoplido de burla que seguramente se había escuchado por todo el bar. Charles lo miró un breve momento con ojos indescifrables y una pedante sonrisa en la cara antes de regresar de nuevo toda su atención a Hank.

—Volviendo a Kafka, voy a decirte por qué creo que sufrió de algún tipo de mutación —continuó Charles con su mejor voz de ebrio—. No existe documento alguno que pruebe su muerte prematura como siempre se ha creído que sucedió. Lo que aconteció fue que sus padres fingieron su muerte cuando su mutación fue demasiado visible. Lo escondieron en su casa. ¿De dónde crees que le vino la idea para _La Metamorfosis_? Tengo la teoría de que algo similar fue lo que le sucedió al escritor.

El hombre de negro, ése agente de la CIA que los había reclutado y cuyo nombre Erik no conocía, intercambió una mirada de extrañeza con él.

—Supongo que entre genios se entienden. ¿No lo cree así, Erik? —dijo el hombre y elevó su tarro de cerveza a manera de brindis.

Erik intentó sonreír por pura obligación, pero aparentemente y a juzgar por la cara de desconcierto que puso el hombre de negro, su gesto seguramente fue más bien una mueca espantosa que una sonrisa simpática. Porque después de todo, ni siquiera estaba de acuerdo con lo dicho por el hombre. Él no necesitaba ser un genio para comprender la conversación que entablaban Charles y Hank. Desde niño sus padres le habían inculcado el hábito de la lectura y esa había sido su tabla salvavidas durante toda su vida para evitar volverse loco cuando los pensamientos obsesivos amenazaban con robarle su escasa serenidad.

Otra cosa muy diferente era que "los genios" los estuvieran excluyendo a él y al hombre de negro porque Charles estaba en pleno proceso de seducción y ellos dos sólo le estorbaban.

Frente a ellos e ignorándolos más que nunca, Charles y Hank continuaban su conversación. Habían dejado atrás el tema de Kafka y ahora hablaban de la mutación del chico McCoy.

—Tengo que decir, Hank, que tu mutación es mucho más genial que la de Kafka. ¿Una bestia dentro de ti? —Charles se mordió el labio inferior en un gesto provocador y Erik entrecerró los ojos, cada vez más furioso—. Mucho mejor que una cucaracha, ¿no lo crees? Al menos, más sexy. Definitivamente yo creo que esta mutación que tú posees es… _extraordinaria._

Hank soltó una risita nerviosa y Charles se inclinó hacia él hasta que sus labios quedaron a unos centímetros de la oreja del chico. Entonces, Charles le susurró algo a Hank en el oído y Erik decidió que el hombre estaba pasándose de la raya. No pudiendo tolerar seguir viendo el vergonzoso comportamiento de su par, Erik se levantó de golpe como impulsado por un mecanismo de resorte.

El ruido chirriante que hizo su silla al ser arrastrada hacia atrás provocó que los ojos de todos los del bar (menos los de Charles) se giraran hacia él. Eso lo enervó todavía más.

Rodeó la mesa y, llegando hasta Charles, tiró de su bonito chaleco hasta que lo obligó a ponerse de pie.

—¿Qu-qué…? —balbuceó Charles mirándolo a la cara, sus mejillas encendidas por el alcohol y el calor.

—Me gustaría tener unas palabras contigo, mi estimado Charles —masculló Erik y arrastró junto con él al ebrio profesor, no sin antes murmurar una disculpa y un "Regresamos en un momento" a un desconcertado Hank y a un sorprendido hombre de negro.

Erik sacó a Charles del bar y no se detuvo hasta que consiguió encontrar un solitario callejón a unos cuantos metros de ahí. Empujó a su amigo hasta la pared, lo soltó y se cruzó de brazos, observándolo con el ceño fruncido y sin saber a ciencia cierta qué decir.

—¿Qué? —volvió a exclamar Charles, apoyándose contra el muro para no caer mientras recuperaba el equilibrio y luchaba por acomodarse el chaleco que Erik le había dejado hecho un desastre.

Erik se armó de paciencia y suspiró profundamente, diciendo al fin con voz baja y pausada:

—¿En medio de todas esas sapiencias que te enseñaron en Oxford, nunca se coló el famoso dicho que reza "No debes mezclar los negocios con el placer"?

Charles lo miró durante varios segundos sin decir nada, la boca abierta en un curioso gesto de incomprensión.

—¿Te refieres a Hank? —preguntó finalmente.

Erik resopló y miró hacia otro lado, teniendo que obligarse a recordar que Charles no estaba en sus cinco sentidos, que no podía culpársele _del todo_ de su absurdo comportamiento. Que además, Erik no tenía derecho a sentirse… como se estaba sintiendo.

—Bingo, profesor —gruñó.

Charles tuvo el descaro de reírse. Se rió, el desgraciado. No, no sólo se estaba riendo. Se estaba carcajeando y con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, oprimiéndose las manos contra el estómago, apoyándose de lleno contra la pared. Erik se giró hacia él abriendo la boca sin saber qué decir, completamente mudo de la indignación.

Aunque, pensándolo bien, "indignado" era una palabra demasiado suave para describir el modo en que se sentía en ese momento.

—Charles, ¿se puede saber qué demonios es lo que encuentras tan gracioso? —preguntó en voz alta para hacerse escuchar por encima de las carcajadas histéricas del otro.

Charles tuvo que luchar unos segundos más para tranquilizarse. Finalmente, dejó de reír y con lágrimas en los ojos, miró hacia Erik con un franco gesto de burla.

—Por dios, Erik —susurró, divertido y arrogante, mordiéndose un puño como si intentara dominar una gran emoción—. Estás celoso. Celoso de mí y lo mejor es que ni siquiera sabes qué hacer con eso.

Erik boqueó durante un momento.

—¡Por supuesto que no!

—¡Por supuesto que sí! Pero no deberías angustiarte por sentirte así —comenzó a decir Charles adoptando un aire tan condescendiente que a Erik le dieron ganas de darle una patada—. Es hasta cierto punto normal, con el síndrome del hijo único y todo eso. Ya sabes. Ser un poco egoísta, desear toda la atención de tus personas queridas sólo para ti y no permitir que…

—¡Charles, cierra la boca antes de que te la tape yo mismo usando uno de esos contenedores de basura! —gritó Erik, más nervioso que enojado, presintiendo que si no silenciaba a Charles las cosas discurrirían por caminos que no estaba listo para transitar aún—. ¡Yo no estoy celoso de ti, no tengo por qué estarlo! Lo que pasa es que allá dentro tu comportamiento estaba siendo vergonzoso y alguien más sensato tenía que ponerte un alto. Eso… eso no quiere decir nada, Charles.

Charles lo miró en silencio durante un momento, una sonrisa de "Vamos, Erik. Yo sé que tú sabes que yo lo sé y que todo es cierto" en su insoportable cara de sabihondo.

—¿Quieres que lo comprobemos? —preguntó al fin—. ¿Que comprobemos lo que en verdad tú piensas y sientes por mí?

Terminado de decir eso, Charles elevó su mano y extendió sus dos dedos del demonio sobre la sien, pero antes de que pudiera colocárselos en posición, Erik dio un paso hacia delante y, tomándolo de la muñeca, le alejó la mano de la cabeza.

—¡Ah, no! ¡No te atrevas a leer mis pensamientos, Charles Xavier! —le espetó Erik, enojado y humillado a partes iguales—. ¡Eres un maldito ricachón mimado y arrogante, acostumbrado a obtener todo lo que…!

Para su enorme sorpresa, Charles aprovechó su cercanía para empujarse de la pared y apoyarse ahora contra su cuerpo, usando el brazo que tenía libre para envolverlo alrededor de la cintura y enmudeciéndolo por completo. Erik intentó alejarse de Charles, pero al dar un paso hacia atrás lo único que consiguió fue que Charles caminara ese paso junto con él, nunca soltándolo, nunca alejándose. Finalmente Erik decidió soltar la muñeca de Charles que todavía tenía firmemente cogida, arrepintiéndose de inmediato porque Charles también rodeó su cuerpo con ese brazo.

—Charles —consiguió articular Erik con voz estrangulada al descubrir que no podía quitárselo de encima—. ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?

—Estoy feliz, Erik —respondió Charles, su propia voz sonando ahogada contra el pecho de Erik, lugar donde se le había ocurrido clavarse de cara. Erik pudo sentir la calidez de su aliento traspasar la tela de su camiseta de cuello alto y se estremeció de puro placer—. Estoy feliz de estar aquí, contigo. A solas.

—Ya… ya veo —dijo Erik con manejada lentitud, comenzando a sentir su corazón latiendo cada vez más rápido, oleadas de una excitación nada adecuada recorriendo su torrente sanguíneo. Nervioso y trastornado a morir, comenzó a parlotear sin control—: Pero yo lo único que quería decirte era que _eso_ que estabas haciendo con Hank era incorrecto. Que en pro de no estropear nuestra alianza con la CIA, deberías calmar tus ansias de conquistador de pacotilla y dejar de intentar seducir a todos sus miembros.

Charles levantó la cabeza del pecho de Erik y jadeó con indignación.

—¡No a _todos_ sus miembros! ¡El hombre de negro jamás ha estado en mi lista! —respondió Charles con vehemencia—. Es feo, y antipático, y gordo, y… feo.

Erik tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no sonreír y seguir hablando en serio.

—¡Pues es el único que se ha salvado! Porque pareces decidido a llevarte a la cama al resto. Además, ¿cuántos años puede tener Hank? ¿Dieciocho, diecinueve? ¿No está muy jovencito para ti, profesor?

Charles no respondió. Sólo se quedó mirando a Erik a los ojos, y a esa distancia y totalmente abrazado de él, Erik tuvo serios problemas para no inclinar la cabeza y robarle un beso ahí mismo sin importarle nada más.

—Realmente creo —comenzó a decir Charles en voz baja y Erik se sintió afortunado de tener una excusa para no sucumbir a la tentación— que lo que pasa contigo no es que te preocupe mi moralidad ni mucho menos. Tú eres un cabrón egoísta y engreído. Tanto, que no te molestarías ni un segundo en pensar en mí si no fuera porque, tras tu falsa integridad, tienes un motivo oculto. —Charles se mordió los labios como lo había hecho antes en el bar y Erik tuvo que desviar la vista hacia otro lado—. Te gusto, y ni siquiera tengo que leer tu mente para saberlo.

—No —masculló Erik y negó con la cabeza, desesperado por salir de esa situación, porque esa era la verdad, justamente, y tal como Charles lo mencionaba, él no encontraba qué hacer con esos sentimientos. No sabía, nunca antes le había pasado, nunca antes se había sentido tan celoso de alguien que se hubiera visto en la necesidad de alejarlo a rastras de un posible rival—. Esto no está bien, Charles. Tú y yo, no debemos… —Regresó sus ojos hacia los de Charles antes de finalizar—: Además, estás demasiado ebrio. No… no sería honesto de mi parte aprovecharme de ti, así.

Pero entonces el insensato de Charles deslizó sus manos por la espalda de Erik y las apoyó en su trasero. El movimiento dejó a éste perplejo y sin saber qué más decir.

—Erik… por favor —suspiró Charles y se oprimió contra Erik, frotando su entrepierna con la suya y demostrándole a éste que su miembro, a pesar de su grado de ebriedad, ya estaba mucho más que interesado en el asunto que se estaba gestando en ese momento.

Ambos jadearon ante el contacto y Charles se aferró con más fuerza a Erik, apretándose tanto que en verdad estaba doliendo.

Durante un breve momento el calor de mil volcanes en erupción invadió a Erik y estuvo a punto de sucumbir a la maravillosa sensación de saberse deseado por Charles. Pero entonces, recordó lo que había sucedido dentro del bar. ¿Acaso Charles no había estado _así_ de interesado también por Hank apenas unos minutos antes?

Una súbita oleada de orgullo herido recorrió el ánimo de Erik, tan potente que bastó para desaparecer de un zarpazo cualquier gramo de pasión.

—No —dijo Erik y levantó una mano, interponiéndose entre su cuerpo y el de Charles—. Así no.

Usando sus poderes magnéticos, lanzó suavemente a Charles hacia atrás hasta que éste tuvo que soltarlo. Erik siguió empujando hasta que dejó a un jadeante y ruborizado Charles apoyado contra la pared de ladrillos del callejón.

La mirada de decepción que reflejaban esos ojos imposiblemente azules trastornó a Erik. Charles parecía a punto de llorar de la frustración, sus labios apretándose en una mueca que a Erik le recordó el mohín que hace un niño mimado cuando no obtiene por lo que ha estado rogando. Y Erik no pudo soportarlo, tenía que hacer algo, tenía que besar esos labios y borrar la mueca, tenía que llenar esos ojos de alegría y enviar lejos la tristeza, oprimirse contra ese cuerpo que desde hacía días y días lo estaba perturbando y…

Sabiendo que era una muy, muy mala idea, Erik dio el par de pasos que lo separaban de Charles. Llegó hasta él y pegó su cuerpo totalmente contra el suyo y, tomándolo de las muñecas, levantó sus manos hasta colocarlas por encima de su cabeza. La sorpresa en la cara de Charles duró poco; de inmediato sus ojos recuperaron el brillo del deseo y sus labios (sus labios malditamente rojos) se entreabrieron en una muda petición. Erik gruñó e, invadido por una pasión tan grande que creía que podría morirse si no la satisfacía, obligó a Charles a abrir las piernas usando una de las de él, metiendo su rodilla entre las de Charles y empujando hasta hacerse lugar; oprimiéndose fuerte hasta que su erección percibió la del otro hombre, apretándolo duramente hasta que consiguió arrancarle a Charles un gemido mezcla de dolor y placer.

Y sólo entonces, fue cuando Erik buscó la boca de Charles con la suya y comenzó a besarlo con furia animal.

El abandono de Charles ante su asalto fue total. Erik se dio cuenta de que era él quien estaba sosteniendo a Charles; se dio cuenta de que si no estuviera tomándolo de las manos y apretándolo con su propio cuerpo, su amigo se habría deslizado por el muro hasta caer. Charles gemía dentro del beso, provocando que la boca de Erik vibrara de manera deliciosa, inclinando la cabeza a un lado para permitirse ser besado con mayor profundidad, permitiendo que Erik lo aplastara contra la pared hasta casi traspasar toda su carne y sus huesos.

Y Erik no se hizo del rogar; dejando el malherido orgullo a un lado, aceptó lo que Charles le estaba ofreciendo ( _todo_ ), aunque fuera resultado del calor del momento, aunque todo fuera producto del alcohol, aunque él, Erik, no hubiese estado nunca en la lista de prospectos a conquistar del casanova Charles y que parecía incluir a todo dios menos a él.

Sobrepasado por lo jodidamente bien que se sentía sostener a un tembloroso Charles entre sus brazos y conocer al fin el sabor de su piel y de sus besos, Erik decidió que, por el momento, olvidaría ese detalle y que nada más le importaría.

—Maldito donjuán de mierda —susurró antes de morder los labios de Charles, deseando lastimar, deseando hacer sangrar y doler y poseer y marcar y no, no dejarlo marchar—. Eres irresistible, ¿lo sabías, verdad?

Charles soltó una risita que fue interrumpida por el beso feroz que Erik le comenzó a dar. Sintiéndose un tanto desesperado, Erik mordió los labios de su amigo con las ansias acumuladas durante tantos días, con todas esas ganas que se había estado guardando sin apenas percatarse de ello. Casi enojado, sumergió su lengua dentro de la boca de Charles, tocando la de él, gimiendo de delicia al contacto, devorando labios, saliva, gimoteos, llanto.

Soltó a Charles y sus manos viajaron de inmediato hacia el pantalón de su compañero. Le desabrochó la prenda con prisa sin dejar de besarlo; metiendo mano en cuanto tuvo acceso y tocando firme la sedosa piel del miembro imposiblemente hinchado de Charles.

Éste echó la cabeza hacia atrás, jadeando sin ningún decoro.

—Dios mío —dijo, antes de bajar la mirada hacia Erik y clavando sus ojos en él—. Erik —susurró.

Erik descubrió que en ese momento podía perderse para siempre en esos ojos, morir en ellos, dentro de ellos, y que no le importaba nada más. Acarició un par de veces la suave piel de la dureza de su amigo antes de terminar de bajarle un poco los calzoncillos, gozando del gesto de placer de Charles, bebiéndose la manera en que sus azules ojos comenzaban a ponerse vidriosos, usando su otra mano para desabrocharse su propio pantalón. Rápidamente consiguió abrirse paso y, bajando la tela de sus calzoncillos, liberó su erección.

—Jo… Joder —jadeó Charles antes de cerrar los ojos cuando Erik se echó hacia delante y atrapó su propio miembro con la misma mano con la que acariciaba a Charles, provocando que ambas erecciones se tocaran, estremeciéndose, mordiéndose los labios para no gemir, comenzando a mover su mano con ritmo gentil mientras percibía cómo Charles tenía que sostenerse de sus hombros para no caer.

Los soltó a ambos durante un momento, se llevó la mano a la boca y la humedeció, Charles mirándolo con ojos brillantes de expectación. Regresó la mano a su anterior ocupación, notando cómo la saliva incrementaba la sensación de placer, su miembro y el de Charles acariciándose mutuamente, resbalando el uno contra el otro, su mano mojada ayudando, apretando. Charles cerró los ojos, su piel estremeciéndose de la cabeza a los pies.

Arqueándose contra su cuerpo, Charles buscó de nuevo la boca de Erik y lo besó con frenesí algunos segundos antes de comenzar a temblar y a gemir; permitiéndose ser alcanzado por el orgasmo de manera espectacular.

Erik pudo sentir en su mano las pulsaciones y la humedad de la culminación de Charles, y si no hubiera estado tan perdido en el momento, tan sumergido en el placer, tal vez se hubiese burlado un poco de la eyaculación precoz de su compañero. Pero no podía hacerlo, porque no había motivo de burla (sólo felicidad, pura y llana felicidad), porque tener a Charles así entre sus brazos, tan rendido, tan entregado, tan de él, sólo llevó su propio libido a niveles que nunca antes había alcanzado, y todo lo que pudo hacer fue seguir besando a Charles, apretarse más contra su cuerpo, soltar sus erecciones y abrazarlo fuerte mientras se restregaba contra su vientre empapado con su propia eyaculación, con su sudor, con su saliva, y así, finalmente, dejarse arrastrar hasta terminar.

Su propio orgasmo todavía no finalizaba cuando se dio cuenta de que Charles lo había soltado de los hombros y ahora usaba sus dedos para acariciar su nuca y su cabello, inocente y tierno gesto que pareció incrementar la sensación final de placer, obligándolo a caer, matándolo durante un breve momento. Todo eso mientras Charles se permitía ser besado por Erik al ritmo que éste necesitaba, mientras dejaba que éste se oprimiera contra él de una manera tan brutal que tenía que doler.

Todo acabó y a Erik le costó un par de minutos recuperar la respiración y la cordura. Se dio cuenta de que Charles se encontraba todavía más agitado que él mismo, y eso le causó una avasalladora sensación de ternura que jamás en su vida había creído que experimentaría.

Se aterrorizó ante eso.

Pensó en retirarse, pero al moverse un poco hacia atrás notó que Charles todavía se estaba sosteniendo de sus hombros, apoyándose en él para no caer.

Erik se congeló en el lugar.

Entonces, muy despacio, Charles comenzó a bajar sus manos desde los hombros de Erik, acariciando sus brazos con languidez, llegando hasta su vientre y ayudándole, de manera trémula y errante, a limpiar el mojado pero delicioso desastre en el que habían quedado hechos los dos. Ninguno dijo palabra durante todo el tiempo que demoraron en arreglarse la maltrecha ropa; Erik evitando a toda costa, incluso, mirar a Charles a los ojos.

Y cuando el hombre de negro y Hank llegaron al callejón a buscarlos, apenas justo a tiempo para ya encontrarlos presentables, Erik pensó que había sido una suerte que, al final de cuentas, aquel intenso encuentro hubiese sido tan breve. Mucho más breve de lo que le hubiera gustado para tratarse de la primera y única vez que tendría así a Charles.

Más le valía que comenzara a resignarse.

* * *

Erik bien podría haber recibido una medalla de honor por ese estoicismo con el que se dedicó a ignorar a Charles los dos días siguientes a su escapada del bar; sobre todo porque el telépata parecía interesado en sostener una charla con él y no se cansaba de tratar de atraparlo a solas en cualquier lado. Erik, en cambio, no tenía la más mínima intención de hablar del asunto. Sabía muy bien que nunca había estado a la altura de las conquistas que Charles parecía habituado a realizar y no quería una disculpa de su parte por semejante desliz, un "Lo siento mucho, pero esa noche estaba ebrio y no sabía lo que hacía, en realidad pretendía terminar así con Hank" o lo que fuera que el otro quisiera o tuviera qué decir.

Aunque también podrían haberle otorgado otra medalla porque, con una sola y amenazante mirada, Erik había conseguido hacer desistir al telépata de leerle la mente durante una ocasión que lo pilló llevándose los dedos a la cabeza mientras todos estaban en una reunión. Esa vez y tras fulminarlo con los ojos llenos de las peores promesas si acaso se atrevía a husmear en sus pensamientos, un derrotado Charles había bajado la mano y la mirada, un gesto de tristeza en la cara que Erik no pudo comprender.

Después de todo, ¿no era lo que había sucedido entre los dos justamente lo que Charles había estado buscando? ¿Un polvo rápido y sin consecuencias? Era lo que había pasado entre los dos, ¿no? Ahora que lo dejara en paz y que siguiera con la próxima víctima en su lista de conquistas, muchas gracias. A Erik no le importaba nada.

Y no era que Erik se sintiera muy feliz con el resultado de aquel furtivo encuentro. Porque, para empezar, él sabía muy bien que ni siquiera había sido el objetivo primario de Charles (había sido Hank, y Erik no podía evitar sentir que algo se le revolvía en las entrañas cada vez que se encontraba con el chico de gafas por las oficinas de la CIA). Y para continuar, porque esa pequeñísima degustación de lo que podía ser una relación sexual con Charles lo único que había hecho era dejarlo muchísimo más necesitado que satisfecho.

Erik deseaba tanto a Charles que no comprendía cómo podía soportarlo. Ansiaba volver a besarlo con tantas ganas que le dolían los labios. Soñaba con tocarlo de nuevo, con acariciar esas partes de su cuerpo que por las prisas habían quedado sin explorar, con lamer y besar la totalidad de su piel, con poseerlo por entero. Soñaba y anhelaba tanto de Charles que apenas podía creer que pudiera levantarse cada mañana y encararlo en los cuarteles de la CIA sin echarse a sus pies a rogarle por más.

Pero Erik sabía bien lo que era Charles. Lo había sabido de antemano. Y ahora, tenía que aguantarlo sin mancillar su integridad, sin rebajar su orgullo. Sin rebajarse a pedirle al donjuán una segunda oportunidad que seguramente no estaba acostumbrado a otorgar.

Y mientras se llegaba el momento de capturar a Shaw, dar su venganza por finalizada y poder alejarse para siempre de Charles, Erik tendría que poner cara de "aquí no pasa nada" y enterrar sus deseos y necesidades en el rincón más oscuro de su corazón porque, simplemente, no tenían razón de ser.

Sabía, muy en el fondo, que lo que más le dolía y en verdad no podía perdonarle a Charles (ni a él mismo), era que no hubiera tratado de seducirlo a él en primer lugar.

Eso, tal vez era sólo eso lo que habría cambiado el panorama por completo.

* * *

Su primera parada sería la cosmopolita ciudad de Nueva York a dónde irían a buscar a una mutante que aparentemente trabajaba como _stripper_ en un club. Decidieron tomar un avión con el objeto de reducir el tiempo entre búsqueda y búsqueda, así que al final y pese a todos sus esfuerzos por evitarlo, Erik tuvo que enfrentarse a solas con Charles.

Una vez que la nave estuvo estabilizada, que el piloto permitió que se quitaran los cinturones y que las aeromozas dejaron de preguntarles qué deseaban beber, Erik decidió que era hora de ponerle un alto a las miradas anhelantes que Charles le había estado dirigiendo toda la jornada.

Sin mirarlo a los ojos y fingiendo que leía la hoja de instrucciones en caso de siniestro, Erik le dijo usando una voz más dura de la que era normal en él:

— Charles, si tienes algo qué decir, dilo ya y déjame en paz.

A su lado, Charles soltó un sonoro suspiro que traslucía el más profundo dolor.

—Erik, yo… —comenzó a hablar Charles en voz baja—, quiero disculparme contigo.

Lo que Erik sintió que le golpeó en el estómago bien podría equivaler al peso del avión en que ambos estaban viajando en ese momento. Lo sabía. Sabía que eso era lo que el otro le diría, pero aun sabiéndolo, se dio cuenta de que no estaba lo suficientemente preparado como para soportarlo.

—Realmente no tienes que hacerlo —gruñó, todavía enfocando la mirada en unas palabras que hablaban de qué hacer en caso de que el avión cayera sobre el mar pero que él no estaba comprendiendo en absoluto—. Entiendo perfectamente que lo que sucedió fue un accidente y que no estabas en tus cinco sentidos. —Tuvo que armarse de valor para levantar los ojos y mirar a Charles a la cara—. Tal vez el que tiene que disculparse soy yo. Ya sabes, por haberme aprovechado de tu estado de embriaguez.

Charles entrecerró los ojos, girando su cuerpo sobre el asiento para encarar a Erik por completo. El gesto que tenía en la cara era de total desconcierto.

—¿De qué estás hablando, Erik? —le preguntó en un susurro.

Erik se permitió poner los ojos en blanco.

—¿Así de borracho estabas, Charles? ¿Ya no lo recuerdas?

Charles asintió frenéticamente.

—Sí, sí, claro que lo recuerdo, porque en realidad yo…

—Eso debería servirte de lección —lo interrumpió Erik, no pudiendo evitar el tono de amargura que tiñó su voz— para ya no embriagarte más. ¿No ves lo mal que pueden resultar las cosas? Después de todo, nadie quiere terminar teniendo sexo en un callejón con un sujeto en el cual no estaba interesado antes, ¿verdad?

Charles abrió la boca unos segundos, como si no entendiera de qué estaba hablando Erik.

—¿Qué? —espetó.

Erik lo miró con un gesto que esperaba demostrara el enorme fastidio que lo embargaba en ese momento.

—Charles, ¿podemos hacernos ambos el favor de olvidar que esto pasó? ¿Dedicarnos a nuestro asunto y así, al terminar, marcharnos cada uno por nuestro lado?

—¿QUÉ? —volvió a preguntar Charles ahora con los ojos brillantes de algo que parecía verdadero pánico.

—¿No sabes decir otra cosa? —preguntó Erik a su vez, intentando adivinar el porqué de la extraña actitud de Charles.

Charles, quien ahora miraba a Erik intensamente, recorriendo con sus ojos su anguloso rostro, como si intentara descubrir (con el puro poder de su mirada) qué era lo que Erik estaba pensando en ese momento.

O sintiendo.

—Espero que no estés ensayando tu lectura de mente ahora sin la modalidad de los dedos, Charles —dijo Erik, intentando sonar despreocupado pero sabiendo que en realidad estaba asustado—, porque te mataré si continuas queriendo inmiscuirte en mis pensamientos.

Charles frunció el ceño como si estuviera comenzando a enojarse.

—No tengo necesidad de eso, Erik Lehnsherr —respondió altanero y, en efecto, molesto—. Perfectamente puedo darme cuenta de que lo está pasando aquí no es más que una terrible confusión.

Erik se permitió soltar una irónica carcajada que provocó que sus vecinos de asiento del avión lo miraran con reprobación.

—¿Confusión? —dijo cuando dejó de reír—. ¡Claro que fue una confusión! Terrible para ti, puedo imaginar, porque terminaste confundiéndote de ligue y teniendo un calentón con un sujeto diferente al que era tu intención.

Charles apretó los labios y frunció todavía más el ceño.

—¿Podrías dejar de decir eso? —le pidió a Erik con tono de verdadero hastío—. En ese callejón no sucedió nada que yo no haya deseado… desde mucho antes.

—¿Qué? —Ahora fue el turno de Erik de preguntar.

—Eso, justamente, Erik —comenzó a explicar Charles con voz apresurada—. Sé que no soy el mejor modelo de buen comportamiento, pero quisiera que supieras que en realidad no estaba tan ebrio como parecía, que después de las juergas en las que participé en Oxford, dos cervezas no me hacen absolutamente nada. —Hubo una breve pausa en la que ambos hombres sólo se miraron con expectación—. Lo de Hank… lo de Hank y lo de Moira y lo de todos los demás fueron sólo ganchos para comprobar si tú sentías algo por mí o no. Para provocarte y mirar si me detenías. ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir? —cuestionó finalmente Charles con voz ahogada.

Se silenció de nuevo y arrugó la cara en una curiosa mueca de culpabilidad. Erik jadeó de la sorpresa y la indignación.

—¿Lo de Hank fue sólo un gan…? ¿Estás diciéndome que todo ese tiempo fingiste que estabas ebrio cuando no era así? —preguntó a toda prisa, sintiéndose enojado de nuevo pero ahora por una causa muy diferente.

—Bueno… técnicamente sí estaba un tanto alegre. Pero lo que se dice ebrio… no.

—Charles, maldito arrogante tramposo —masculló Erik, todavía sin comprender a qué estaba jugando el otro—. ¿Qué demonios pretendías engañándome así?

Charles se atrevió a sonreír.

—¿Poder abrazarte y tocarte el culo sin conseguir verme ridículo si tú me rechazabas? —ofreció, más divertido de lo que Erik podía considerar que tenía derecho a estar.

—¿O eyacular precozmente teniendo una buena excusa que no ocasionara que yo me burlara de ti? —le dijo Erik, comenzando a experimentar una curiosa sensación de esperanza que lo estaba haciendo sonreír.

Charles soltó una risita pero no dejó de mirar a Erik a los ojos, tan insistentemente que Erik comenzó a sudar.

—No puedes culparme por eso. Tenía _días_ deseando meterme en tus pantalones —le dijo Charles con voz ronca y Erik sintió que un escalofrío lo recorría de la cabeza hasta los pies.

Tuvo que tragar toda la saliva que se le había acumulado en la boca.

—Charles —masculló, mirándolo fijamente los labios del otro, muriéndose por probarlos otra vez—. No comprendo de qué planeta vienes tú. Aparentemente de uno donde, cuando te interesa un hombre, vas y le coqueteas a medio mundo menos a él. ¿Eso suena lógico para ti?

Charles se encogió de hombros.

—Resultó, ¿no? —suspiró, provocando que Erik se estremeciera por lo lascivo que eso se escuchó.

Erik arqueó una ceja a modo de respuesta y Charles se mordió el labio de esa manera que nunca fallaba en volverlo loco.

—Arrogante y malcriado hijo de puta —dijo Erik con un tono afectuoso que borraba de sus palabras toda mala intención—. Tus padres te echaron a perder al acostumbrarte a darte siempre todo lo que querías.

—Dios los bendiga por eso —respondió Charles y sonrió; una sonrisa tan luminosa que podía haber servido para alimentar a todas las centrales eléctricas de la ciudad de Nueva York durante horas completas.

Erik pensó que no sabía cómo podría esperar a bajarse de ese avión y poder poner de nuevo su boca y sus manos encima de ese bastardo consentido llamado Charles Xavier. La mutante del club nudista tendría que esperar por ellos una noche más.

—Mejor que sean dos —dijo Charles y arqueó una ceja sin dejar de sonreír.

Erik le dio un golpe en la pierna y se rió, pensando que jamás le había molestado menos que el telépata adivinara sus pensamientos.

El avión se inclinó hacia un lado y el piloto mencionó por el altavoz que en ese momento estaban sobrevolando la ciudad de Nueva York. Charles y Erik atisbaron por la ventanilla y no pudieron menos que admirar la monstruosa metrópolis, visible aun de noche gracias a las millones de luces que las almas que la habitaban mantenían encendidas. De pronto, la mano de Charles buscó la de Erik y éste, tras un momento de duda y nerviosismo, finalmente permitió el contacto y dejó que Charles entrelazara sus dedos con los de él. Y Erik presintió, por primera vez en su vida, un futuro cuya luminosidad rivalizaba con la de la ciudad que, debajo de ellos, los recibía con los brazos abiertos.

Una guapa aeromoza morena pasó por el corredor verificando que los pasajeros tuvieran puestos sus cinturones de seguridad. Al pararse junto a ellos, sus ojos se dirigieron de inmediato hacia sus manos entrelazadas y luego, hacia sus caras. Erik, retador, le sostuvo la mirada en espera de su reacción, llevándose una enorme sorpresa cuando la chica, en vez de escandalizarse, les dedicó una grandiosa sonrisa cómplice que parecía desearles toda la suerte del mundo a los dos.

Acto seguido, la aeromoza les dio la espalda y continuó su camino por el pasillo del avión.

Fue en ese momento cuando Erik se dio cuenta de que, posiblemente y a pesar de todo, los _Homo sapiens_ no eran las criaturas desagradables e intolerantes que él siempre había creído; una raza condenada a la extinción por culpa de su obtusa manera de pensar. Pudiera ser que, de alguna manera, hubiese estado un tanto equivocado al generalizar.

A su lado y sin dejar de mirar por la ventanilla, Charles soltó una risita de orgullosa satisfacción y le dio un cariñoso apretón.


End file.
